


je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent que de toi

by mallau



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, han is super soft, it's an excuse to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallau/pseuds/mallau
Summary: They both laugh and Lando says, “I have a plan… let’s grab some bottles and get very drunk inside the Falcon”. The reason behind this is that Lando would rather wait for Han to be drunk to announce him the great news of their upcoming Canto Bight adventure.Or the one where Han has never seen fireworks before and Lando would do everything for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle means "I come from the sky and the stars, among themselves, talk only about you", it is from a french song called "Petite Marie" by Françis Cabrel xx

This is bad times. The Falcon speeds up through an asteroid field, chased by Imperial Starfighters. Thanks to Han, they managed to get themselves beyond the frontiers of an imperial mining complex, which is of course forbidden of access without authorization. According to Han it was "the shortest path" and "don't worry I got this". 

The cockpit is turned red because of the lights flashing all around; each warning light meaning a part of the ship is damaged. Alarms are going off everywhere. They’re being fired on and they’re hitting rocks. 

Han is all over the place, pushing buttons, sweating hands gripping hard the control yoke. He is a hell of a pilot but he knows the situation is critical. Plus Chewie is not here to help him. 

That’s where they are going, him and Lando, to pick up Chewie on Numidian Prime. They often go there because Lando loves the Numedian Prime rules on Sabacc, even though he learned the 80 variant forms of the game, and how to cheat in all of them, Numidian Prime is always the place where it is the easiest to win the most credits, so that’s where they go when they need it. 

So the last time they went there, a trandoshan proposed them a job: a simple material transfer to Felucia. They accepted it and as they didn’t need Chewie’s help for that, they left him there with a local wookiee tribe for a little well deserved wookiee holiday. In fact everything was going just fine before Han fucked it up. 

Lando is in the machine room, fixing what’s needed to be fixed, so basically everything. The Starfighters are catching them up. The Falcon starts running out of acceleration power. Lando can’t even stand straight, he bumps into the walls every minute because Han contortions the ship to avoid asteroids. “Han” Lando thinks, “He might need help”. 

Lando comes running in the cockpit “HOW ARE WE DOING?” he says, he has to scream to be heard over the alarms. 

“I CAN’T OUTRUN THEM” says Han, he sounds hopeless. Han never sounds hopeless. 

Lando’s mind is racing, after a few moments, something clicks in his head. Without taking the time to explain his idea to Han, he runs back to the machine room. He takes a deep breath and starts pushing buttons, snatches some cables and almost gets himself electrocuted. He just created a double-edged situation by deactivated the hyperdrive overheating protection system. The engine is now going to dangerously heat up more and more every second but they will now have access to the acceleration power they need.

Outcome 1: they get out of here at lightspeed and live happily ever after.

Outcome 2: the engine won’t be able to handle the lightspeed, explode and make an orphan out of Chewie.

But they won’t know the answer to that until they actually do it. Lando runs back to the cockpit, jumps on the copilot sit and screams while pushing buttons everywhere “I DEACTIVETED THE HYPERDRIVE OVERHEATING PROTECTION SYSTEM” 

Han turns to him so quickly he almost breaks his neck “YOU WHAT? WHAT THE KIRFF LANDO “ 

“IT’S OUR ONLY WAY OUT” Lando answers, they lock eyes for a solid 5 seconds, which is quite dangerous while being in an asteroid filed. Han’s eyes are watery; they seem to say “sorry”. Both of them aren’t sure about it, but as Lando said, it’s the only way out. 

Han breaks their gaze and screams “ON MY SIGNAL”. They’re getting the ship ready to enter lightspeed. She’s shaking. They’re shaking. Lando’s hand is on the hyperdrive, ready. Han then places his hand over Lando’s. This simple gesture could mean so much more than it seems because it is not even necessary. It could even mean “I love you”.

“YOU FEELING LUCKY?” Han screams.

“NOT SINCE I MET YOU” Lando screams back.

“PUNCH IT!” Han screams. And they both push the hyperdrive controller together. 

 

\----------

 

The alarms are still going full volume.

The Falcon smells like something is burning.

Han’s eyes are closed.

Lando’s eyes are closed.

Their hands are still touching. 

“Are we alive?” Han dares to whisper. They both open their eyes. They can’t believe it. Lay before them an impeccably empty Space. No more asteroids, no more Imperial Starfighters. They stay here, staring at the starts in front of them for a moment, eyes wide, mouth parted. 

And then they realize; Lando screams “WE DID IT”. 

They start laughing because that’s the first thing adrenaline allows them to do and then they stand up to throw themselves into each other’s arms. Han cups Lando’s face with his hands, their foreheads touching “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”.

“That wouldn’t be the first time” Lando answers. He’s angry inside, because Han always acts before thinking and this is where it gets them. Nevertheless, his body language is not showing any of his anger, instead he just tightens their embrace. Lando thinks to himself that he’s an idiot for being so soft and that he should be screaming at Han. But they’re always screaming anyways, they almost died this time around and Lando holds on to Han for dear life. 

“What’s that smell?” Lando says after a moment. Something is definitely burning. So they rush to see what’s going on. Well, everything is going on, the ship is upside down, and black smoke is coming out of the machine room.

“kriff kriff kriff” says Han. They both rush to see what the problem is. As expected, the engine heated up and might burst anytime. 

It takes them 2 solid hours to sort of fix the engine, but they patch it. Now they’re lying on the ground, eyes on the ceiling, exhausted, physically and mentally. 

“We should get going” Han says, “The sooner we get there the sooner the engine can cool down”. 

Lando sighs “You first”. So Han stands up, offering his hand to Lando. Once Lando is standing, he doesn’t let go of Han’s hand. Instead, he presses a single kiss to Han’s lips. “If my capes are damaged, I will make new ones out of your skin” he says, before making his way to the cockpit. 

Han manages to smile; he knows he has not heard the last of this terrible journey yet. After all, he can’t blame anyone but himself. So he follows Lando, who is already sitting in the pilot seat. Han leans against the entrance of the cockpit, eyes on the pilot; he opens his mouth to say something.

“Don’t even think about it” interrupts Lando.

“How did you even know I was going to speak” Han says.

“Because you never shut it Han” answers Lando. 

Han smiles to the ground.

“Thank you for sticking up with me…” he says, before disappearing.

Lando turns to look back at Han, who’s not here anymore. He feels a little heartbreak that Han thinks he has to thank Lando for the fact that he decided to stay with him, as if it wasn’t the best decision Lando ever made. 

“Baby?” Lando calls out.

No answer.

“I love you. For better and worse remember.” Lando tries again.

Han heard Lando the first time. He just didn’t find the strength to answer though. He feels low and sad because he just risked their lives for nothing. 

Finally he answers “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s night time and the Falcon finally meets the ground. The atmosphere of Numidian Prime is reassuring. It’s a tropical planet, it’s warm, the trees surround them and provide the feeling of being sheltered.

The ship looks like garbage. And when Chewie is going to see it, he’s going to be glad he didn’t take part of that journey. 

Han, who was now sited in the copilot seat, says “now let’s go find the big guy”. Shortly after that, they can hear the growl of something like twenty wookiees at the distance. The whole tribe is here to drop off their friend. 

“Looks like he found us first” Lando says, smiling. 

So they get out of the Falcon to find Chewie at the bottom of the automatic door. He runs to Han and Lando and takes them in his hairy loving arms. They laugh, he growls. When they all let go, Chewie pats their heads. 

“How did it go?” growls Chewie. Han looks down, ready for Lando to roast him. But it never comes, Lando just shruds his shoulders and says “We have the credits, we’re alive, it’s all that matters” not wanting to hammer him anymore. Han feels kind of relieved, but still ashamed. He goes around to inspect the Falcon from outside.

When Han is far enough, Lando puts a hand on Chewie’s shoulder and whispers “Though we should get the ship checked before going anywhere first, if you know what I mean”. Chewie growls, of course he knows. 

“It’s nice to see you both” Chewie says. At least that’s what Lando understood. So he responds to him in shyriiwook “You too, we’ve missed you my friend”. Chewie is impressed and he claps his hands in amusement. 

“Your shyriiwook is really improving” says Han who just came back.

“I learned from the best” Lando answers.

Han gives a weak smile, he’s staring at the stars and he looks…off. What happened really shook him, Lando thinks. Han, for the first time it seems, is starting to realize his reckless behavior. He’s so used to sidestep everything; reality just slapped him in the face. 

\----------

Han is fresh out of the shower, wearing just a large and soft grey pant; he’s dying to go to sleep, dying to forget this day. Still he knows he won’t sleep, his mind won’t let him. 

His footsteps follow the sound of laugher, and it takes him to the hologram board. So he quietly leans against the entrance of the room, watching his friends, playing and having a good time. “Family” is the first thing that comes to his mind. Suddenly, Chewie spots him and gestures him to join them. So Lando turns to look at him as well. 

“Thanks but I’m not feeling like it, I’m just going to go to sleep” he says with a soft smile, that smile is obviously fake; he’s just trying to hide his sadness. So he waves goodnight at them and leaves.

Lando and Chewie stare at each other, confused. “I should go, right?” Lando asks, and Chewie shakes his head yes. “Goodnight Chewie” Lando says and Chewie growls him goodnight as well.

Lando makes his way towards the captain’s quarters; he quietly enters the room, takes of his shirt and pants and carefully folds it. The room is only brightened by tiny blue lights, like every rooms of the Falcon at night, for security. Han is under the covers, on the left side on the bed. Lando knows he’s not sleeping. So he sneaks behind him, Lando’s stomach touching Han’s back. He wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss on his neck. 

“What’s so heavy on your heart?” Lando whispers.

After what seems like forever, Han answers “Why aren’t you mad at me?”.

“We choose this life Han… a dangerous life” Lando says.

No answer, just a little sniffle. A single tear is quietly rolling on Han’s cheek. 

“I feel guilty... for risking your life…” Han whispers, not being able to be any louder.

“Hey baby…” Lando whispers. He makes Han’s body shift so they’re facing each other, Lando on top of him. 

“Listen Han… you made a mistake, everyone does, and now what is done is done. No one is perfect and that’s not what I expect from you, ok?” Lando says, and Han nods. Lando himself even made a mistake once and risked Han’s life by leaving him and his “friends” on Savareen. 

Lando continues “And yes I was definitely safer without you… but it’s not like someone is forcing me to say, right?”

“I guess it’s just the first time I fucked up this bad… with you I mean” Han says. 

“I’ve got a feeling it’s not going to be the last time either so better get used to it” Lando says, smiling. Han chuckles; he turns his head, his finger wiping his tear away

“Not sure I ever saw you so soft before” Lando says, and he can’t resist a kiss. 

“Now let’s get some rest, we have a big day ahead of swindling anyone who crosses our way”. Lando says, and Han laughs, just what Lando wanted actually. 

Lando moves to get on his back, inviting Han to lie against his chest. Han does and wraps himself around him, Lando’s head resting on Han’s. 

“Now forget about this. I trust you. I’m on your team.” Lando whispers. And even tough Han thought it would be impossible, he falls asleep and so does Lando. 

They sleep until noon because they have no obligations.

Here’s the program of the day: Lando is going to go full charm mode around the Sabacc table, kiss some hands, and from chitchat to chitchat, he’ll try to inspire an unjustified confidence is the heart of whoever will be stupid enough to believe in it.

Han will hang around the counter with Chewie, and they will loudly talk about their adventures and how their ship is the fastest, for the pleasure of all the wandering ears out there.  
That’s how they get jobs. 

Plus now, the three of them have the reputation of being the greatest team out here. 

Lando is standing in front of his wardrobe, dressed in white pants and a yellow pattern shirt, searching for the right cape to wear. 

“Today is going to be a good day Han, I can feel it” he says. 

Han laughs. He’s sitting on the edge on the bed, putting his boots on, wearing the typical Han Solo look: pants, a shirt, a jacket… and that’s pretty much it. 

“You know our motto: rich one day, poor the other” Han answers, he leaves the bed to stand behind Lando, hands on his shoulders “And that’s entirely your fault. You always want more, you’re greedy”.

“Yeah you keep telling yourself that. We’re the same me and you” Lando responds, admiring himself in the mirror, “You make a good accessory you know”. Han rolls his eyes and leaves, “I’ll wait for you   
outside”.

“Han” Lando calls out.

“White cape” Han responds from the corridor.

“He’s getting good at this…” Lando whispers to himself while caressing the fabric of his beloved capes. 

\---------

Everything is going just as planned, they’re just having a good time behind the smugglers and gamblers they are. The end of the day is near.

This place is nothing like the dirty rat-holes you’ll find on Tatooine. You get to it by climbing wooden stairs and it takes you directly to the cantina, who is in fact a tree house curved into the oldest and strongest tree of the planet. There’s even a balcony surrounding the trees. It’s actually quite romantic for a cantina. That’s also why it’s Lando’s favorite place to gamble.

Lando is amassing credits, while Han and Chewie are preaching their unorthodox but effective ways of getting a job done. 

Suddenly, Lando feels pressure on his shoulders and a hot breath against his ear.

“I would like to have a conversation with you dear… privately”, it’s a woman’s voice, delicate, and Lando doesn’t recognize it… yet.

“And who might you be?” Lando says, eyes on his cards. 

“Elysali Horbank… from Canto Bight. Does it ring a bell now”.

Lando’s eyes widen. He swallows hard. 

He stands up and addresses a wink to his opponents “If you’ll excuse me”. He takes his winnings and the audience curse him because now they have to start all over. He turns to the woman, takes her hand in his and kisses it “You look ravishing Miss Horbank”.

Elysali Horbank is a middle age woman, the kind of person who wears all the jewels she possesses at the same time. Her perfume is strong, and although most people find her elegant, she definitely lacks subtlety in Lando’s opinion.

“As you are” she answers. “Now follow me, we have business to discuss”. She’s going outside and Lando follows her.

“I hope someone took the time to inform you that I paid the totality of my debts. Maybe not in the most legal way, that’s right… but I did!” Lando rushes to say.

“That’s not what I’m here for Calrissian, you can relax” she responds in a tone that’s almost too kind, “I’m here because we need your help”. 

Lando is relieved. Canto Bight is no place to joke with and he already went too far with them when he was even younger. 

“You see, our main and biggest Casino hasn’t been feeling very well lately. Following the events of the many manifestations organized by groups of anti-Empire activists, the Empire keeps sending Stormtroopers across the galaxy to patrol around. Our Casino is suffering from that” she explains, “It breaks to atmosphere you know, and our beloved guests feel unsafe and they spend less money”.

“And what is my place is all this?” Lando asks, leaning against the fence of the balcony.

“You once told me you were a professional Sabacc player, is that right?” she asks. 

“Of course I am, and the best by far” answers Lando.

That is a lie. Lando is a big player but not exactly professional. Well he’s just as good as them, but professionals don’t cheat. 

“I also heard you were an outstanding entertainer” she says.

Lando really can’t hold his tongue; he doesn’t even remember telling this to anyone. This one is partially a lie. He knows how to entertain and how to captivate the crowd. Everyone would also agree that he is an outstanding person. But is he really an outstanding entertainer? Lando is not so sure about that.

Still he answers “Dear, everything you heard about me is true”.

“Very good... now let’s get to the point; in 5 days we are launching the beginning of the peak season of gambling games at our main Casino. We are organizing a night ball and we need the brightest players by our side to attract loads of rich people. We could sure use you to give the challenges of their lives to our guests around our Sabacc table” she explains, “That’s why I’m here, to invite you to this event”.

Lando’s mind is racing just thinking about the endless possibilities to swindle people in a casino. This is a golden opportunity and almost like a vacation with benefits because it’s not a job, but still he can win big. He still hesitates though; the thing is that if he doesn’t accept this, they will know he has nothing to hide, and if he does accept, things might go wrong once there. Lando thinks “it was a long time ago, if they suspected anything they would have come for me already…”.

Elysali rushes him to answer, she says “Are you our man Calrissian?”.

“I’m always the right man for every situation” Lando answers.

“Wonderful” Elysali exclaims, “We will provide you a room for the night. Feel free to come with a friend, the more the merrier, especially when “the more” have credits to spend” and she laughs, a scary, too powerful laugh. Lando thinks he may have made a mistake. Anyways, he said it to Han the other night, what’s done is done. 

“Thank you very much Miss Horbank. May I ask how you find me though?” Lando asks.

“You know, I always get what I what” she answers with a wink, “well Lando, it was nice to see you but my job here is done, see you in 5 days” she offers her hand for Lando to kiss it; Lando does and says “my pleasure”. 

Elysali leaves. Leaving Lando alone on the balcony, trying to process what just happened. His past is catching him up. 

Meanwhile, Han noticed Lando was missing from the Sabacc table and finds him there, staring blankly at the horizon, alone. He quietly approaches him and gives him a slap on the ass before whispering jokingly in his ear “how much do you charge baby?” and Lando jumps.

“You can’t afford me anyways” He says, turning to Han.

“You’d be surprise of my resources” answers Han, “I pickpocked my way to the top today” and he takes Lando’s hand to make him feel the numerous credits cards he has in the pocket of his jacket. 

They both laugh and Lando says, “I have a plan… let’s grab some bottles and get very drunk inside the Falcon”. The reason behind this is that Lando would rather wait for Han to be drunk to announce him the great news of their upcoming Canto Bight adventure. 

 

\----------

 

They’re sitting on the ground, downing bottles. Lando thinks “This is the moment”.

“Do you know Canto Bight, Han?” Lando asks, evasive.

“Of course I know it, heard it’s an awful place” Han aswers, “We’re off to a good start…” Lando thinks. 

“Well I never told you about that, but when I was 17 I once went there with… I wouldn’t say friends, but colleagues… and I diverted thousands and thousands of credits without them ever noticing” Lando explains and Han laughs, “You are hopeless” Han responds.

“Well you did not hear the funniest part yet…” Lando says.

Han raises an eyebrow, “Go on…” Han says. 

“Well I might or might have not accepted an invitation at their main casino today… from the director herself, who happens to be the exact person who was in charge of this particular casino at the time I screwed them up…” Lando says, avoiding Han’s eyes. 

“Lando?!” Han exclaims while raising his hands, “Why did they even invite you?!” 

“Because at the time I met her I told her I was a professional Sabacc player to like… show off, and now she wants me to be a guest there for their ball so I can entertain the people!” he says, “I had no choice Han, if I said no she would have understood I had something to hide!”.

Han’s head slowly hits the wall, both his hands resting on his face. 

“Maybe I’m just making things up and they didn’t notice anything, maybe they just want me around…” Lando continues. 

Han hasn’t moved, he says between is hands “So if I understand, either we get rich there, either they throw you in a prison cell”.

“You don’t have to come with me baby…” Lando adds.

“Well damn of course I’m coming with you! We’re a team remember, if things go wrong you’ll need me…” Han says. 

Lando lets out a small chuckle, “You know, it’s not like we don’t know how to break out of those prison cells… it might even be fun” Lando adds, “And I will get to see you all dressed up”, Han hits his shoulder and Lando laughs. 

They’re not scared, they’ve seen much worse. They’re more anxious of what could happen. Anyways they are going to make the best out of it, Lando will cheat, Han will swindle, and if anything goes wrong, they’ll handle it, they always do.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon shines bright over Canto Bight tonight, but Lando’s outfit is brighter. 

He wears a deep purple suit, so tight it shouldn’t even be legal, magnified by a dark blue cape. 

Han had to play the game as well, and Lando made him wear a dark blue suit, so that, yes, they are totally matching. When Han had tried it on the first time, Lando’s jaw dropped. 

They have been here for 2 hours and no one jumped on Lando to slide his throat yet. The casino is crowded with wealthy humans and aliens; they’re just two among the others, not so wealthy though. The atmosphere is not what Han had imagined, it’s almost libertine. 

Meanwhile, Chewie is staying in the Falcon and Han brought with him a tiny radio in case they need Chewie to fly them out of here in emergency. 

It’s only the beginning of the night and Lando already amassed something like 3000 credits, and it feels so good to play and not being interrupted by the classic “This guy is cheating!” every 5 minutes, because here no one would think to cheat as the policy on cheating is very strict. Of course he’s doing it anyway. When it concerns credits, Lando does not fear anything. And right now he’s selling the show everyone came for. The casino invited at least 20 professional players tonight and the guests are pushing each other to be first row around the tables.

On his side, Han is stealing left and right at every pockets or bags he’s able to reach while everyone is being absorbed by the games. He’s very good at this, well he’s corellian after all.   
After some times, Lando joins Han to take a break from the game. 

“You see, everything is going just fine…” Lando says, hands resting on Han’s shoulders, he tilts his head “are you alright?” 

“I think I’ve had too much of that wine, but I’ll live” Han answers while laughing. At the very first sip Han had recognized that wine, corellian wine. It made him remember things so he kept on drinking. 

If they wanted to be alone for a little time, that will have to wait, as some people interrupts them. They’re presenting themselves to Lando, totally ignoring Han, and here starts an endless conversation about “how good it feels to be surrounded only by people as rich as you are”. They’re touching Lando while he speaks, they’re intrusive. Lando pretends to be one of them, he is a good pretender, Han isn’t and he zones out, the wine starting to feel weird on his brain. 

All of a sudden there are too many colors, all the scents of the room are mixing, people are talking too loud, laughing too loud and for wrong reasons. Slaves of their own pleasure, those people only live to show off, they have no morals. They would spit on the face of the poor, they don’t care for the kids dying of anger on the streets, they don’t care about anything but them. And it makes Han mad because those people would have looked down on Han when he was still a poor kid on the streets of Corellia. The thoughts of his young years when he was oppressed by the powerful resurface and the air is suffocating, Han is overwhelmed. Suddenly, he rushes towards the outside.

Lando watches him leave out of the corner of his eye and he loses track of the bullshit he is trying to feed to the people talking to him. 

“I’ll be right back” he says with a wink, and rushes to follow Han. 

The cold air hits Han’s face and he unbuttons the top of his shirt. He leans against the first wall he sees, gasping for air, eyes crazy, but staring at nothing. He lets himself slip against the wall until he’s sitting on the ground. 

Lando just got outside, he rushes to Han and he sees Han sitting on the ground, he frowns. 

“What are you doing sitting on the ground with a 2000 credits worth suit on your ass” he says, lowering himself to meet his eyes. 

“I’m not feeling so good” Han says between two breaths, “I think I’m having a panick attack”. 

Lando never dealt with anyone having a panic attack before but he’ll try anything for Han. He puts his hands on Han’s knees, rubbing them and says “Alright, alright… I’m here now, you are not alone”, he then cups Han’s face “Close your eyes, breathe… breath…” and Han does, calming down a bit. They stay like that for a couple minutes until Han stabilizes his breath. 

Han is still shaking so Lando makes them stand up slowly. He puts Han’s arms around his neck. His arms around Han’s waist, he says “Look at me“. 

One step ahead.

One step behind.

One step ahead.

And just like that, Lando makes them slow dance; on a crowded balcony, to the music that they can hear from inside. Eyes lost in each other’s, Han feels better. They forget about everything, the world stops, they’re one. 

\----------

They’re still outside. Lando hands Han the glass of water he just bring him. While Han drinks it, Lando rebuttons the top of his shirt, smiling at the proximity from his fingers and Han’s chest hair.   
“I hate this place” Han says, looking at people around them. 

“Oh really? Haven’t noticed yet…” Lando answers, working on Han’s shirt, “Just think about the credits baby”.

“Do we really have to sleep here?” Han asks.

“When you’ll see the luxury of the room you’ll shut up” Lando answers. 

“Nothing will ever make me shu-“ Han is interrupted by something.

*PEW* 

*PEW* 

*PEW*

Han is caught off guards by the sound. He reaches for his blaster. Damn he doesn’t have his blaster! 

Something lights up the sky but Han is too busy freaking out to see and takes a step back. Lando doesn’t move and Han doesn’t understand why. 

“Why aren’t you worried about those blaster sound?! You’re the one that could be arrested anytime” Han says.

“Han, calm down, those aren’t blaster sound. It’s fireworks” Lando answers, laughing.

“Fireworks?” Han repeats, confused.

“You don’t know what a firework is?” Lando asks. And he is suddenly interrupted by the firework itself. As some firework rockets are climbing the sky, Han grabs Lando’s arm, not knowing what to expect. The rockets then burst into vivid colors and Lando catch a “Woaw” on Han’s lips. 

The rockets keep coming and exploding, Lando had seen many fireworks, but this one is by far the most incredible. He turns to Han to see his reaction, and the spectacle is even more stunning than the actual firework. Lights are dancing on Han’s face, turning him into a piece of art. His eyes sparkle like a kid, he looks so young, so innocent.

Lando had a happy childhood with his mother, she would take him everywhere so he could discover the galaxy and all the beautiful things inside it… but Han, he was alone on the streets and no one was here to show him the way, to show him beautiful fireworks like tonight. And lately Han had been so soft, the armor he build for himself sometimes falls off, revealing how fragile he is inside, no matter of tough he wants to looks. So quietly, Lando makes a vow to himself, a vow to do everything he can to show Han happiness. 

 

\----------

 

The event is now coming to an end and here comes the final show; the closing speech. Gathered around a little stage where the music band normally stands, the guests are listening to the person behind this celebration: Elysali Horbank. Han and Lando are standing by each other, arms touching, listening as well. 

After Elysali thanked everyone for being here tonight, she says “And now I will address a special thank you to our professional players for making the magic happen. They will spend the night here in our most luxurious rooms as a token of our appreciation and shall leave in the morning, but not without giving me a goodbye kiss!’ she starts laughing, followed by her audience, and of all the people here, she winks at Lando only. Han and Lando glance at each other, worriedly.

The speech is over and so is the ball, but it doesn’t mean the guests are going to leave, they are here to waste their money all night long. 

Han and Lando are now being escorted to their room, their smugglers pockets full of undeserved credits. 

 

\----------

 

 

They enter the room; Lando closes the door behind them. 

Han gasps. 

The room is huge. The bed is so big they could sleep here with an entire wookiee tribe, the sheets are silk. Oh how Lando loves silk sheets. Facing the bed, the wall is a glass façade which offers a stunning view on the Ocean. The room is minimalist, everything is white.

Han just stands there, admiring. Lando takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom, and Han gasps again. 

Yes that’s exactly what you’re thinking… a Jacuzzi!

“Take off your clothes” Lando says.

Within minutes, their naked butts jump in it. Between kisses they splash around and he’s back, the Han that Lando took so much time to see, carefree Han.

They’re facing each other, nose touching, smiling. 

“Hey Lando” Han says.

“Yes Han” Lando answers.

“Jakku-zzi” Han says.

“I hate you” Lando answers. 

 

\----------

 

In the still of the night, eyes shut, Han is moaning shamelessly. Lando is pretty sure it’s the prettiest thing he has ever heard and he has not planned on making it stop yet, so he makes his hair bounce harder.

Lando leans in making their sweaty foreheads meet and Han wraps himself around him like his life depends on it. 

“Never leave me…” he manages to whisper, and Lando gives him everything he can. In a final scream, Lando collapses on top of Han. 

“I could never…” he finally answers.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s time to leave, they’re making their way towards Elysali’s quarters of the casino to “give her a goodbye kiss” as she implied yesterday.

“She was probably joking you know” Han says.

“I’m not sure this woman ever jokes, Han” Lando answers. 

Lando opens the door of Elysali’s quarters. She’s standing up, seems like she was waiting for them.

“Hands up. Oh and please, have a seat gentlemen” she says, while pointing a blaster at them. 

They do without hesitation, their hearts pumping in their chests. She sits behind her desk and starts laughing.

“Lando, darling. You really thought I haven’t noticed anything…” she says. 

“We can probably find an arrangem-“ Lando is interrupted by Elysali standing up again, this time resting her blaster on Lando’s forehead. 

“I have been looking for you Calrissian, all those years... but you are clever, you remained untraceable. Until lately, when you decided to go on some adventures with your little boyfriend around the galaxy” she continues, “You both and your wookiee friend make quite the team I’ve heard… that’s why I made you come here, because I need your team”.

“You…need us?” Han asks. 

She lowers her blaster and says “You see, I have some illegal business going on… this ball won’t be enough to keep this casino going, so we had to diversify ourselves… which involves something dangerous that will pay us back for your actions and even more…”

“This is getting interesting” Lando says.

“Have you ever heard of…the Kessel Run” she asks, and Han has to resist the urge to brag about how he made it in 12 parsec, so he just answers “It’s almost like we’re locals there”.  
“Then you’ve got yourself a job” she says. 

Unexpected, just like their life.


End file.
